Tsuna's Theory on Happiness
by TheParadoxicalOxymoron
Summary: Based off the song, Ayano's Theory of Happiness from Kagepro, combined with the pure genius of my friend, Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada! AU probably OOC. Picture does not belong to me. "I'm sure it'll be hard, but please try to find happiness again!"


Hi! This was based off a version on facebook written by my super awesome friend, Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada, who is also an author here! :33 You oughta go check her stories out too! Based off the Kagepro song, Ayano's Theory of Happiness!

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Kagepro do not belong to me! Oh precious babies.

* * *

A Theory on Happiness

By Tsunayoshi Sawada (JK it's by le awesome moi)

* * *

"Now then, Tsuna here is going to be your new big brother! So don't hesitate to approach him if you have any problems, alright?" A thinly plastered smile veiled the caretaker's true intentions at having the workload shifted onto another person, even if said person was a mere child not much older than the children he was meant to look after and was currently quaking in his boots.

The children bowed awkwardly, yawning bleary-eyed, looking far too innocent to be any trouble.

_Take a closer look._ A voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Faint markings and bruises dotted visible parts of their skin, as well as the terrified, wary, hostile, indifferent expressions that skipped briefly across their faces.

But the most heart-wrenching thing would be how they all held a faint glimmer of hope, shimmering like a precious jewel that should be treasured. That someone had finally come round that they could rely on, to rescue them from the abyss and cruel mistreatment from the adults who ran the place.

Lambo, the youngest child there, leaped straight into an uncertain looking Tsuna, latching onto him like a lifeline in a violent stormy sea.

Hayato, a gray haired child with maturity far beyond his years, hidden behind a rough character, tears held back only through sheer stubbornness.

Takeshi, the child who masked himself with cheerful grins, knowing that he was the one in charge of cheering up the other kids when they were scared witless.

Ryohei, an extreme child whom was also looking on the positive side of things and was also sporting the most wounds.

Kyoya who had snorted disbelievingly and wandered back off to his room.

Nagi and Mukuro, the brother-sister pair which consisted of a lightly sniffling girl and over protective brother.

Hayato took this chance to speak up gruffly, "There honestly isn't much of a point to our existence besides getting abused, feeling nothing but despair and agony.

Tsuna's heart dropped to his knees.

* * *

"T-that's not true at all!" Voice wavering as he tried his best to convince both himself as well as the small group. "If we had never met at all, I think our lives would have been far more lonely!"

Desperation seeped through, recalling to the best of his ability on how to be a great older brother as he grabbed his only possession, a well-worn orange blanket and wrapped it around his neck, striking a dramatic pose as he did so.

The faintest wisp of flame burned brightly on his forehead as the children gathered eagerly around him, awestruck.

"Look, just look! We could all be superheroes if we just tried!"

The group giggled, running about with blankets of their own, creating fictitious personas while the caretakers paid them no mind.

Tsuna beamed brightly at the cheerful scene he had created.

'I hope days like this would never come to an end.'

He wished fervently he would always feel happiness like this, no matter the obstacles, they could overcome.

"Let's always stay together!" was his anxious cry as he jumped to join his family, cheering and locking away the apprehension he felt.

* * *

As they stepped foot into the adult world themselves, mafia training completed, shuffling forward unwillingly, fate seemed to mock them so.

Orange cape replaced with the deepest black mantle, weighed down heavily by the crimes of those before him.

Things just seemed to take on a life of their own, monstrous creatures from darkest nightmares, slipping quickly through his fingertips was the naivete he once held onto so dearly, taken over by the hundreds of responsibilities he needed to accomplish.

Powerful orange flames surged forth strongly strongly as the child within that was hidden away wept bitterly.

'I never wanted to destroy, to have to be forced to take another's life!' Wordless screams with no one around to hear them.

Dead bodies staining the ground red, with colorless tears dripping.

Fear at losing control was the driving force behind the gun put to his temple.

A muffled bang, the wet thump of another fallen body. The blackness of his mantle showed no remorse.

'I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to bear this burden.' An apologetic smile graced his face.

* * *

A motley crew of six. Surrounding the mahogany grave, any tears shed washed away by the falling rain.

A naive smile. Please remember, all the happiness we had together.

Another brighter smile, "I know it'll be difficult but I want you to be able to find true happiness once more!"

The final nail in the coffin sealed it tightly shut.

* * *

"HIEEEEEE, WHY AM I IN A COFFIN!" A young boy's high pitched innocent shriek.

Eyes that had been thought to never ever contain emotion again turned slowly to look.

Hopeful smiles that perhaps the future could be saved.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA unexpected endings as usual! nah that was pretty expected. Other dimension Tsuna probably got shot with the bazooka. I don't knowwww.

This feels kinda iffy but still better than the Reboot fic I wrote. /sighs despondently Ah well if you have any suggestions on how I can improve, please do tell me! Flames will be used to set Mogekos on fire. ^w^)/

And also check out the rest of my KHRXKagepro fanfics! /shameless self-advertising Not that they're really very good after all, I'm still improving!


End file.
